1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child booster seat, more particularly to a child booster seat with a height-adjustable armrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child booster seat may be used to raise the height of a child to assist with feeding the child. One example of a child booster seat design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,603. In the prior art, the armrest of the child booster is not easy to operate while a caregiver wants to adjust the height of the armrest for a child seating on the seat. Accordingly, the design and operation of a child booster seat may still be improved.